Abstract - The goals of these studies are to examine the quantity and quality of RNA extracted from FFPE tissue from SEER, as well as the feasibility of using the RNA for generating RNAseq data. We will also establish a set of serum and plasma samples from individuals (N~50) that are representative from across the general population, analyze those samples for inflammation markers, and and determine reproducibility and repeatability measures for each platform.